


and now for The Avengers...Thor/Loki wp

by delorita



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Light Bondage, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	and now for The Avengers...Thor/Loki wp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acaranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaranna/gifts).



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/364334/364334_original.jpg)


End file.
